


Grand Gestures

by beeswaxing



Series: Trophy Wife [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeswaxing/pseuds/beeswaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How will Yunho and Micky appease their angry wives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Gestures

**Author's Note:**

> Changmin is being a sulky little gorgeous thing today and Yunho is so fucking hot, I just cannot deal with it... Tense has fried my ovaries and my sanity ;;
> 
> EXPLAIN JUSEYO - http://ww2.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/7de1800cjw1ecdbx1xos1j20np0hst9b.jpg#_=_
> 
> \---
> 
> I literally puked rainbows here… Baby rainbows… PUKED. Oh my god who am I? IDEK anymore… I’ll get bricked and kicked out of fandom for these rainbows. RAINBOWS. I’m not even kidding.

Yunho is truly at a loss. He is not used to floundering this badly in anything, or even floundering in general, but floundering he is as he watches his beautiful wife confer with Jaejoong about something. Their heads close together as they whisper to each other about who knows what. The blond man happens to look up and catches Yunho’s gaze and he actually winces at the scowl sent his way by the much younger man. His wife seems to be oblivious to his best friend’s change in countenance because he doesn’t even look up, still bent down and whispering in Jaejoong’s ear. Jaejoong’s glare can melt the polar ice cap and Yunho, despite his age, power, status, everything, has no hold over the smaller man and he acknowledges that he has lost by looking away. 

That familiar taste of guilt is once again coating his tongue and he doesn’t even know where to begin. He remembers Changmin’s words from two nights, _I hate you… I fucking hate you…_ and the shock he feels. He doesn’t protest when the teenager pulls away and gets out of bed, disappearing into their closet only to emerge dressed and holding with a duffel bag. Not one word is exchanged as he watches his wife walk out the bedroom door, and the slam that reverberates throughout the entire apartment rocks through him. But he doesn’t make a move, simply lying there staring blankly at the ceiling. He is unsurprised to find Micky at his door not an hour later, and the two men commiserate in silence, nursing glass after glass of amber liquid till they pass out on his couch. 

“We need to fix this.”

Yunho is broken from his depressing memories by Micky, who stands next to him, staring after his wife. Changmin has vanished, leaving Jaejoong alone to mingle with his guests. Even he can tell that the smile on Micky’s wife’s face is fake, and he briefly wonders where his own wife has gotten to. 

“Did you hear me? We need to fix this. Jae says he hates me. I don’t know if I can keep doing this. I love him so much despite all his shortcomings but I won’t bind him to me if he wants out. That’s what it means right? When he says he hates me?” Micky’s smile is forced when some business partners of his accost the powerful duo, engaging them in inane conversation about the stock market till he suggests they check out his newly landscaped garden out back, knowing one of those men is a competitive old bastard when it comes to landscaping. He sighs in relief when they leave, turning back to his friend who was uncharacteristically silent through most of that conversation.

“Changmin says he hates me too.”

“What did you say?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I guess there’s not much you can say to that…” Micky is still staring at his wife, floating around the crowd of guests, his blond head standing out in the sea of brunette.

“They love us.”

“What?” Micky turns to gape at his friend. “They both said they hate us. Where did you find the word love in there?” However the spark of hope in his heart cannot be quenched and he desperately wishes Yunho is right. In the last two days of exile to Yunho’s empty apartment, he’s come to realise his own failings as a husband. He’s always told his wife that he loves him, but actions speak louder than words and his actions are always questionable. He’s been a flirt all his life, and it doesn’t stop even after marriage. He’s never dallied with anyone of course but a lingering kiss here and a lingering hand there and it stands to reason that Jaejoong throws fits. He’s never thought anything of his behaviour because he really does love the crazy supermodel and believed his words to be enough. Now though in retrospect, as he watches his wife giggle at something Han Geng says, a Chinese businessman with his own handful of a wife who is conveniently out in the gardens, he feels his gut clench. He cannot remember the last time Jaejoong laughed at something he’s said and for another man to coax laughter from him, allows Micky to understand how the younger man may have felt seeing all those women constantly touching him.

“Love and hate. You have to care enough about something in order to hate it.” Yunho’s voice is flat, almost emotionless, looking in the same direction as Micky since his wife is still nowhere to be found. 

“I want my wife back.” Micky, carefree and clueless Micky, is now seeing red as Han Geng puts an arm around Jaejoong, whispering something in the shorter man’s ear, eliciting another giggle from the pregnant male. 

Yunho stays him though when the other man sets his empty champagne flute down to probably stride off into the middle of the crowd and cause a scene. He shakes his head at his friend who sends an uncharacteristic glare out into the crowd. Micky has always acted on his emotions and he is really lucky to have inherited his empire because he doesn’t have the right personality to build one from ground up. Yunho has always watched out for his friend and he’s not about to stop because if Micky does go into the crowd, the fireworks will rival the new year festivities over the Han River.

“How is his behaviour any different from yours?” Yunho can’t help but point out though, knowing exactly why Micky is angry.

Micky grunts in response before adding, “I know, ok? You’re right and I’ve been an idiot. And since I now know, I want to fix it. I want my wife back.”

“So do I but I don’t think words are going to cut it this time, somehow. I have the feeling we’re on our last chance and if we screw this up…”

“We won’t.” Micky cuts Yunho off, his voice resolute. “We won’t. I cannot lose him.”

Yunho nods, straightening when he sees his wife finally coming back into the ballroom with a tiny bell which he rings with a smile, indicating for the guests to make their way to the grand dining room adjacent. The crowd moves slowly, the low constant chatter is an echo to the chatter in his mind. The reason why Yunho didn’t go after Changmin yet again that night he left is simple. He was floored. Absolutely floored. Yunho is not a stupid man and he has been hitting himself figuratively over the head for the better part of the last two days for being so blind. For being caught up in Micky’s misguided notions of trophy wives. Blinded by the fact that his wife is so much younger and therefore, different from himself. Something he always forgets because Changmin is so intelligent and mature for his age. They have always had a meeting of the minds, his wife more than capable of holding his own in any topic of discussion with Yunho and the teenager is always oddly capable of accurately assessing what Yunho’s needs are. But a meeting of the heart, now that’s another matter altogether. Yunho realises that ever since he acknowledged and accepted the fact that he loves his snarky young wife, he has never said a word to him about it. Not once. Somehow, due to their usual connection and meeting of the mind, he assumed his wife knows how he feels. And thanks to that assumption, he is in this self-created mess. He is guilty of not practicing what he preaches as he remembers his words to Micky when they were driving around in the town car waiting for their spouses to cool down. His wife may be able to assess his needs, but Yunho has failed as a husband to offer the younger man the same courtesy. As he take his seat, he wonders at the fact that Go Ara has been placed next to him.

Changmin is trying his best, he really is. He is smiling and conversing, co-hosting the party with Jaejoong who begged him to help out because he is not going to depend on his “useless husband” for anything from now on. And since Changmin has his very own “useless husband”, who is he to deny his best friend? However when he sees Yunho for the first time in two days, resplendent in his dinner jacket, he has to will himself not to just run into his arms, in front of all their guests, and sob his poor broken heart out. Because despite everything, Changmin loves his stupid husband. While he knows Yunho probably doesn’t love him back, the two days with Jaejoong has made him realise that he cannot live without the older man. He hasn’t had a good night’s sleep since leaving and Jaejoong’s angsty rants over “idiotic husbands” simply makes him miss his own. Not even Jaejoong can comfort him because he realises that the one man who can is the one who broke his heart in the first place. So where does that leave him?

As everyone takes their seats, the chatter in the room seems to increase. Jaejoong is a master (or mistress?) at hosting, and dinner parties are his forte, always making sure to seat people so there will be no lull in conversation. However he is clearly off his game today when the seating chart proves otherwise. He’s not sure how it happened but he’s managed to place Go Ara next to Yunho and he winces as his best friend notices, his face paling. Changmin himself is seated opposite Yunho and Jaejoong is kicking himself for not double checking the seating plan. However nothing can be done now short of causing a scene and while Jaejoong is more than willing to create a ruckus on behalf of his friend, these people are his husband’s contemporaries, his business partners and friends, and no matter how angry he is with Micky, he will not shame the man in his own home. He settles back in his seat, praying he survives the night without losing his temper.

Yunho carries on a conversation with Choi Seung Hyun, no relation to Choi Shipyards, studiously ignoring the woman on his left, a social faux pas surely but he is uncaring. However as the third course is served, he feels a hand on his thigh as she leans into him. The audacity of the girl when his wife is seated right opposite! He doesn’t want to look up, feeling his wife slipping from his grasp with every stroke of the insolent girl’s hand up and down his thigh. He moves to push her hand off, but it comes back less than a minute later, rubbing and squeezing his thigh. He chances a look up right then and the pained look in Changmin’s eyes is what causes him to speak. Oh his wife is acting as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening, but his eyes, they speak volumes and Yunho knows he has to do something. He knows his wife cannot do so, without censure raining down on him. But Yunho is more powerful than anyone in this room and right now, he can actually see his wife’s heart breaking and well, his wife’s heart is more precious to him than anyone in that room.

“Go-ssi,” he addresses Ara’s father, seated to Changmin right and opposite his daughter, “I don’t think I can do business with you.”

Ara’s father laughs loudly, assuming Yunho is joking, forgetting that the head of Jung Corporation never jokes, especially when it comes to business. His laughter booming around the now quiet room as the table has fallen silent, the other guests unconsciously leaning closer to find out why Jung Yunho is talking business at the dinner table. 

“I’ve decided I cannot partake in your joint venture and wish you all the best in finding a new investor.”

There is a collective gasp from the table, Ara’s father’s face is now a picture of shock. Yunho however, continues eating, as if unaware of the ruckus he’s just caused. That silly girl’s hand is still on his thigh and he pushes it off, pleased that it doesn’t come back this time. 

Meanwhile, his friend is smirking from his seat. He has a good view of both Yunho and Ara and is fairly positive he knows where this is coming from. The joint venture is a lucrative one and would have made Yunho millions. Micky has to hand it to the man, he doesn’t do anything by half measure. He chances a look at Changmin whose extremely puzzled expression is mirrored by most of his guests. Micky, like Yunho, are the only ones eating nonchalantly. He looks up and meets his own wife’s confused doe eyes and he smiles broadly and winks at him, pleased to see an immediate blush colouring the beautiful man’s cheeks as he looks away.

“B-but why? It would have made us millions. Made you millions. I don’t understand Jung-ssi.” Ara’s father’s face is mottling in his shock.

Yunho puts his knife and fork down and pins the man with a level gaze, one that causes most people to flinch and flinch the man does. “I don’t see how I can do business with a man who cannot control his own daughter.”

Ara’s disbelieving gasp is loud but she is ignored as her father stands up, now angry. 

“What do you mean by that?”

Yunho smiles, taking another bite of his fish, chewing thoughtfully, aware of how he’s just turned this dinner party into a sideshow exhibit, but he cannot actually bring himself to care. A message needs to be sent out and he wants there to be absolutely no question on the matter. A sidelong glance at his friend spurs him on, the grin on Micky’s face enough for him to continue because he knows he has his friend’s support despite the shambles this little party is about to turn into.

“Do you know I’m married?”

“Yes! We were at your wedding, my daughter and I. Your wife is sitting right next to me. What does that have to do with anything?” The man gestures to Changmin who is sitting frozen in his seat as many pairs of eyes turn towards him. He manages to school his features into a haughty scowl, as if everyone smells bad, and Micky is desperately trying not to laugh. 

Yunho hums in acknowledgement, taking another bite of his fish. The whole table is waiting, as he swallows and takes a sip of wine before replying. “Your daughter’s behaviour, Go-ssi is a little cause for concern to me.”

“What are you implying?” The other man is now looking between his red-faced daughter and the powerful man seated next to her. He knows of Ara’s bahaviour around Jung Yunho, and in fact, he encourages it, hoping to tempt the man away from his wife, believing in his daughter’s beauty. However this doesn’t seem to be going the way he’s hoped. He has no idea where Shim Changmin even comes from and genuinely believes his daughter is a far better suit for a man like Jung Yunho. Actually, why would a man choose another man over a woman anyway? That has always perplexed him.

“Simple, Go-ssi. My wife’s happiness is worth far more to me than the millions I will no doubt gain from this joint venture. Your daughter’s behaviour as you are very well aware since it’s been spread across the gossip pages, has been upsetting to him and if he is upset, I am upset. In all this upset, I find myself unable to tolerate doing business with you.” Yunho takes another bite of his fish, chancing sidelong glances at both Micky and Jaejoong at either end of the table. Micky is, predictably, trying to stifle his amusement while Jaejoong looks like a guppy, his mouth opening and closing, with not a sound coming out. He’d love nothing more than to look at his wife but he needs to make sure the table knows he is not kidding, not that he ever does anyway when it comes to business, and even less so when it comes to his wife. 

“You would throw away millions in profit for this…this…man with no breeding? No background? This…nobody?” Ara’s father is truly stunned. He’d laughed when he found out the two most eligible bachelors in South Korea had taken young wives, thinking that they’re just there for show, to look pretty, never ever guessing Jung Yunho would be willing to forsake a sound business venture for his…wife. Hell, even he would sell his wife and daughter to make the profit that Jung Yunho is so willing to do away with.

“I do think you just insulted my wife. You might want to consider apologising before I run out of patience which should be in about five minutes, and then I promise, you will not like the consequences. ” Yunho’s voice is deadly, cold; the chill in it unmistakable.

However the man is too proud to bow down to a mere supermodel, wife of Jung Yunho or not, he is not apologising to a teenager of absolutely no background, no connections, nothing. He just stands there, staring at the head of Jung Corp who actually takes a look at his wristwatch before quirking an eyebrow at him.

“So be it, Go-ssi. My lawyers will be in touch tomorrow.”

“You cannot be serious?” The man is beyond flabbergasted now. All this because his wife is unhappy? Surely this is too much. Maybe Jung Yunho has a sense of humour after all and this is merely the evening entertainment. 

“Oh I am very serious. My wife, if you will excuse the innuendo, ALWAYS comes first.” 

This time the gasp is from Changmin, who is staring as if stricken, at Yunho, eyes glittering as he collects himself and holds his head up high. Yunho sighs inwardly in relief when he sees the telltale softening that only he recognises, in that face he loves.

“Jung-ssi, please tell me you’re joking.” The man laughs awkwardly, trying to hide his panic. But Yunho merely stares at him, as if he would a cockroach on the bottom of his shoe, decidedly UNamused.

Before Yunho can answer, there is a commotion at the head of the table where Jaejoong is sitting as he stands up, eyes sparking dangerously as he pins the standing man with a deadly glare. “Please leave, and take your daughter with you.” His gaze moves to pin the now cowering girl next to Yunho. 

The man is clearly losing his wits when he scoffs at Jaejoong, sneering “Another nobody. Who do-“ he is cut off by an open palm slamming onto the table at the other end of the long dining table.

“That is enough! Go-ssi, you have two choices. Either walk out now with whatever is left of your dignity or I will have you thrown out.” Micky is on his feet, no longer amused at the stupid man who still doesn’t seem to comprehend the gravity of the situation for him. The nerve of him to call his Jae a nobody. 

Yunho stands up slowly, his lips quirk into a smirk. “I’d be more than happy to take out the trash for you. It will give me a great deal of satisfaction.” His eyes gleam as he casually shrugs off his jacket, unhooking his cufflinks to roll his sleeve up. By the time he moves to undo the second set of cufflinks, it is Ara who has left her seat and moved to urgently tug her father away. They are gone, stumbling hurriedly from the dining room by the time both sleeves are rolled up and so Yunho finds his seat once again, taking a sip of his wine.

The table is silent, everyone staring at each other awkwardly, unsure as to how to react or even what to do next. One thing is for certain, everyone seated there now know far better than to cross Jung Yunho and Micky Park Yoochun on the matter of their wives though some are still completely incredulous, even bewildered at the Jung’s reaction. Surely a wife isn’t worth that much? They are all startled from their private musings by the bright tinkle of the tiny dinner bell.

“Now then,” Jaejoong beams down the table, his smile genuine as his husband once again smirks and winks at him from the other end of the table, “how about the next course? All that excitement has made me really hungry.” 

His comment causes nervous tittering laughter to go up and down the table, but the tension has broken and the guests slowly but surely resume their friendly chatter. However just as the fourth course is served, Changmin stands up, excusing himself from the table and disappearing quickly. 

Yunho shoots a look down the table to Jaejoong who shrugs at him and shakes his head, indicating he has no idea why Changmin left. A similar glance to his friend results in a similar response. Yunho moves to excuse himself, going off in search of his wife. He looks everywhere. Ok, everywhere that makes sense to him. The closest powder room, empty room, kitchen, the gardens, the guest bedrooms, library, even the master suite, but his wife is nowhere to be found. Perplexed, he walks down the curving staircase back to the foyer when a passing maid stops him.

“Y-y-your w-wife l-l-left, s-sir.” She stammers nervously, not looking up at the man as she wrings her hands in her uniform.

Yunho looks at her name tag and smiles at the girl even though she isn’t looking at him. “Tiffany-ssi, I didn’t quite get that. Can you repeat it please?” 

The smile and friendliness in his voice helps with her nervousness but she still refuses to look up as she repeats. “Your wife left, sir. I saw the valet get his car for him and he left.”

Yunho utters a quick thank you to the housemaid and quickly runs down the rest of the steps. Changmin’s cars were both still parked in the underground garage back at the apartment so how on earth did he leave? It stands to reason that Jaejoong has lent one of Micky’s collection of cars but his wife doesn’t know how to drive a stick shift, or at least, he doesn’t think he knows how since both his cars are automatic and Yunho is panicking just a little. He races out of the main entrance, snagging a surprised valet.

“Have you seen my wife?”

“Your wife, sir? He left about 15 minutes ago.”

“What car was he driving?”

The valet stares at the tall man, slightly perplexed. “Yours, sir. He left in your Audi.” 

Yunho lets out a sharp bark of laughter, startling the poor valet whom he thanks before heading back to the dining room, still chuckling to himself at the audacity of his wife. He calls for a town car after making his apologies to everyone, and heads home to look for his young wife. He really hopes the man has gone home because he’s not sure where Changmin may go at 9pm on a Saturday night without him. 

He lets himself into the apartment, down the hallway and is pleasantly surprised to see Changmin sitting at the wet bar, nursing a drink. He bites back the urge to ask exactly what it is he is drinking, assuming the glass holds soda water and nothing else. Yunho is not a fool. Changmin doesn’t look up, still staring at the clear liquid in his glass, swirling it.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what I’m drinking?”

“No. I trust you.”

Changmin’s smile is tinged with bitterness. “You should have trusted me last month.”

Yunho drapes his jacket over the back of the couch, glad he tidied the house up earlier that day, before leaning against the wall and answering his wife. “I know, and you have no idea how much I regret saying what I did.” He pauses as his wife turns towards him, eyebrow cocked and his expression faintly contemptuous. Yunho can’t blame him for being incredulous though since he hasn’t apologised since their flight. “Changmin-ah…I’m truly sorry for hurting you.”

The teenager scoffs, just as he did when Yunho apologised on the plane and takes a sip of his drink. His mind is whirling and his chest is feeling constricted. He wants nothing more than to ask his husband what the fuck happened at dinner but he’s almost afraid of the answer. Afraid to hope. It’s like his rational mind is at war with his irrational heart. His mind is telling him, logically, there is only one conclusion as to the reason behind what happened at dinner. His heart on the other hand, is still in pieces and refusing to see reason. What now? Does he ask? Changmin is no coward.

“Why did you do that?” Changmin knows his question is ambiguous, he will leave it up to Yunho to interpret it how he will.

Yunho has a feeling they’re no longer speaking of the apology. He watches his wife take a deep breath after asking his question, body tensing, as if waiting for the worst. What is so bad about what he did? Unless he still doesn’t believe or understand fully what happened. Well, Yunho cannot have that. He’s done with being at cross purposes with his wife and he wants to fix this. To fix them. As Micky would say, he wants his wife back.

“I will never ever do business with someone who has hurt you.”

“But he didn’t hurt me.”

“His daughter did.” Yunho watches as Changmin’s hand tightens around his glass and his shoulders stiffen at the mention of Ara, even if it isn’t by name. “I know you saw those photos and I know you noticed what happened at the dinner table.”

“But I remember this venture, it’s a sound one. You’ve been discussing and working on it for the last six months. You cannot throw it away. It doesn’t make any sense.” Changmin tries to argue, trying to make sense of this because really, it makes no sense and there is only one conclusion but he flatly refuses to look into it. He’s not about to assume anything when it comes to Yunho. The man literally shocked him speechless at the dinner table today. Speechless even in his mind because he could barely hold onto a single thought, hence why he left. And he is even more shocked that Yunho followed him home.

“Love never makes sense, Changmin-ah.” Yunho’s voice is soft, gentle even as he watches his wife struggling.

Changmin closes his eyes at the word. That bad, evil word. He drops his glass on the table with a loud thunk as he hunches over, trying to disappear into himself. He cannot deal with this. He doesn’t want to ask but he wants to know. What is Yunho saying? What is his useless, business-driven husband saying? His mind is screaming at him that it makes sense but Yunho just said it never makes sense. So what is right? He has no idea how much time passes and doesn’t realise he’s crying till he feels the bar stool being rotated and Yunho’s familiar presence is in front of him, and a long-fingered hand brushes away at the wetness on his cheeks as he is gathered up into his husband’s strong chest, Yunho holding him as if he cherishes him completely. The instinct to fight back as always rears its head. Changmin is not a submissive wife, never has been. He is strong, and equal, but in this instance, he takes what comfort he can because he just needs his heart to mend and Yunho is the only one who can fix him. He can fight later. The thought brings a teary smile to his lips as he buries his face into the side of the older man’s neck, seeking solace in the only man truly capable of hurting him.

Yunho holds his wife, his heart is clenching painfully in his chest. He has never seen Changmin cry, not like this and he doesn’t care for it. He doesn’t care that he is the cause of it. He has to make sure his wife knows in no uncertain terms how he feels. He knows Changmin must love him, there is no other reason why he’d be so upset otherwise. His proud and young pregnant wife, having to deal with all the crazy hormones and now this. He holds the quietly sniffling teenager close, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his back. 

“Min-ah, listen closely alright, love?” He pauses waiting for a reaction and Changmin nods slightly, face still against his neck, but it’s enough for Yunho to continue. “You are worth more to me than that joint venture or the millions it will bring. I don’t have a board to answer to as you know, and can decide on whatever that suits me. It will never suit me to do business with anyone who disrespects you. Whoever disrespects you, disrespects me and I will not tolerate that.” He tightens his hold around the slimmer man who has started to struggle from his grasp. 

Changmin doesn’t really hear anything except the last line. So it’s his damnable pride again huh? He is angry at himself, at his heart for letting in that false hope. Yunho can go shove his respect up his ass. He tries to pull away from his husband whose arms only tighten but Changmin still has strength left, and strength borne from hurt is what propels him to manage to push Yunho away. 

“You are an asshole. I don’t even know why I thought it would be different but no, it’s still about you, about your business. It’s never me.”

Yunho shakes his head at his angry wife, knowing exactly what Changmin chooses to hear. The younger man is ridiculous but it’s Yunho’s fault for causing him to believe what he believes. He steps close, pinning his wife who has hopped off the bar stool against the counter, grabbing his wrists and tugging so their arms are outstretched and he leans into Changmin, forcing the younger man to curl back slightly over the counter. He holds his wrists down against the smooth surface, leaning close enough to stare into his wife’s beautiful deep brown eyes, so full of hurt that Yunho almost chokes but he doesn’t. His wife needs to get this thing clear in his head.

“You are not listening to me. Look into my eyes and know that I have never lied to you. If I am ever given a choice between millions in profit and you, I will always choose you. That choice was made very clear tonight at dinner and I know everyone else understood the implication of that, except for you.” 

Changmin hears and he sees but clearly he has this stubborn streak within him that is simply refusing to let up. Maybe it’s conditioning, to shy away from anything that might hurt him since he doesn’t care for the feeling. But it’s too late isn’t it? The reason it hurts is because he cares. 

“I love you, Changmin-ah.” 

There is a lengthy pause, as the words sink in. Husband and wife stare into each other’s eyes, both searching for something only they know they’re looking for. Then a strangled moan as Changmin frees his wrists, flinging his arms around Yunho’s neck and crashing their mouths together. 

When they pause for breath, Changmin pulls back and sends a coy smirk at his husband, the effect slightly diluted by his wet eyes but it is still enough to tighten Yunho’s pants.

“So I hear I ALWAYS come first? Is that a promise, old man?” 

Yunho lets out a hoot of laughter as he presses the willful teenager back against the counter top to kiss him senseless. His wife is back.

______

 

The four empty seats in the middle of the dining table are a glaring reminder of the minor ruckus Yunho caused but Jaejoong is absolutely at peace with it. That man sure has a flair for the dramatic despite being a little intolerant of his own little tantrums but really, he can even forgive him that. He eyes his husband across the table, over the dessert his guests are currently indulging in. Micky has never stood up for him like that, and even though it pales in relation to Changmin’s husband’s grand gesture of rather epic proportions, Jaejoong is actually relatively easy to please. As the wait staff clear the table, he watches as Micky stands with his tiny glass of dessert wine.

“I know we’ve all had a rather exciting night…” Micky starts and pauses as his guests laugh and he grins congenially. “So please indulge me for asking we cut the night short.” There are various murmurs of acquiescence and nodding from the twenty-odd people at his dining table. He catches sight of Heechul, Han Geng’s wife, who is smirking rather knowingly at him and he flashes a quick smile his way, only to catch his wife’s eyes once again, that pouty mouth turned down into an unhappy frown as he glares at the back of Heechul’s head. Micky almost face palms himself, realising he’s done it yet again. He really needs to watch himself more. While he understands that marriage is not about changing, and that Jaejoong has never once tried to change him, his tantrums being the only reaction to Micky’s behaviour, he thinks it’s definitely time for him to step up and meet his wife halfway. His beautiful young wife has had to put up with a lot the last two years and for the first time, Micky is finally aware of the effect of his thoughtless behaviour. He clears his throat, gaining the table’s attention once again.

“Before I let all of you leave to enjoy the rest of the night, I’d like to propose a toast.” He pauses as the servers move in silently to refill empty glasses. “I’d like to make a toast to my beautiful wife, Jaejoong, who puts up with my very many shortcomings with less patience than I would like, but I love him nonetheless.” Micky ignores the whispering at the table as he watches his wife staring wide-eyed back at him. No one in his circle ever declares love publicly, ever. Yunho has all but done it without saying the actual words, but Micky knows he is too clumsy to be that subtle so actual words will have to do.

“And while I dare say some of you at this very table have annoyed him recently, I’m rather grateful to note that my business with you is almost at an end anyway so any grand gesture on my part will have to be in the future.” He pauses again, the whispering getting a little louder. He smiles and winks at his wife whose mouth is currently parted, eyes glistening. “So this toast is to my wife who, borrowing my best friend’s words, also ALWAYS comes first. And yes, I did intend that innuendo, and may all of you learn not to piss him off as I have learned time and time again.”

Jaejoong’s shocked laughter is a beautiful sound that cascades down the table like a waterfall, reaching Micky who more than happily bathes in it as everyone clinks their glasses together. 

There is a brief commotion as the guests all get up to leave and Micky is surrounded by rather worried business partners trying to ascertain if his toast is aimed at any of them. In the kerfuffle, Jaejoong is cornered by Heechul. 

“My, my, they do make them rather dramatic here in Korea don’t they?”

“Aren’t you Korean?” Jaejoong sneers back, watching the older wife smirk at him. The man is also a model and very beautiful, he will give him that much. Extremely feminine, much like Jaejoong himself but they don’t move in the same circles for which he is thankful because he has also heard of Heechul’s temper and in all honesty, he has no idea who would win in a fight between them and he doesn’t really care to find out. 

“Sheath your claws, baby boy. I have absolutely no interest in your husband. You’re quite transparent you know, you need to loosen up a little.” Heechul continues, quite unaffected by Jaejoong’s rudeness.

Jaejoong just growls in annoyance and pouts as he glares at the other man, crossing his arms over the top of his belly. His action drawing attention to his pregnant state and Heechul does an immediate about turn.

“Oh my god you’re pregnant. How did I not notice? You’re carrying it very well. Alright, I take that back. Give your husband hell if you want to. It’s the best excuse as any. I have three brats and I swear they drive me absolutely crazy. My husband is more like Yunho-ssi though. Yours seems to be more like you.” Heechul muses as he looks at the gorgeous younger man rub his belly, pout still firmly in place. He remembers being that young, beautiful and insecure. When the world only seems to love you for your face, insecurity is not that difficult to understand, and he feels a pang of sympathy for the young wife. 

“A word of advice?”

Jaejoong sighs and nods, shifting slightly as the baby kicks. Heechul is right though, he does need to chill. 

“I’ve heard of your temper and your theatrics with Micky-ssi as I’m sure you’ve heard of mine with Hannie.” The older man pauses to send a fond smile in the direction of his husband who is currently conversing with a couple of men. As if Han Geng knows he is being watched, he turns and smiles at his wife and sends a nod of acknowledgment to Jaejoong before turning back to his conversation.

“Talk to your husband. Don’t scream at him when you’re angry. I know it’s hard but our husbands are intelligent. They won’t be where they are if they aren’t, and they did pick us as wives so they have some smarts.” Heechul smiles as Jaejoong giggles at his statement. The man really is quite young. He wagers he cannot be long out of his teens, if he even is. “Make him listen to your concerns, and he is more likely to listen if you aren’t screaming. You’ll find married life a lot easier if you talk.”

The pout is back. “Micky never wants to talk. He just wants to…” the younger wife blushes and stops.

“Fuck?”

Jaejoong’s startled gasp at the man’s bluntness causes Heechul to laugh. He puts an arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder and leans in to whisper, “Mine’s the same but you know he loves you. That’s a start right there. He doesn’t talk to you because he doesn’t think you’re interested in what he has to say. He’s what? 10..15 years older?”

“Fifteen…”

“Mine’s just over a decade older but we still have issues. Fucking solves the problem temporarily, but talking will get you much further.” He squeezes Jaejoong around the shoulder before letting go.

“How do I get him to talk?”

“Well, I’ve always found saying _we need to talk_ helpful,” he adds with a laugh as the younger man smiles sheepishly. 

“Ok, I’ll give it a go, Heechul-ssi.” Jaejoong peers at his companion, “You’re not as scary as everyone makes you out to be.” 

Heechul laughs loudly at that, almost cackling, drawing attention to the stunning duo. Some frowns cross faces as they note the two beautiful and temperamental wives getting along. It is a cause for concern for some of those watching and they hurriedly approach their respective husbands to make sure their business relationships are still sound and intact. 

“Let’s keep that a secret shall we? I have a reputation to maintain as do you.” The older wife smirks at the younger who grins happily back, his smile softening his features even more to make him look even younger than he already does which prompts Heechul to ask. “How old are you? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I just turned twenty. We got married a week after my 18th birthday.”

“Well, I’m 29 and I got married at 21 so I guess I know how you feel to some extent. Remember what I said and you’ll be fine.” Heechul gives Jaejoong a quick hug as Han Geng comes by to collect his wife to take their leave. “Call me. I’ll tell Hannie to give Micky-ssi my number.” 

Jaejoong nods and smiles as he watches the striking couple make their way out. Han Geng is a very soft spoken man but firm, if the stories of the couple are to be believed. He is indeed like Yunho in that respect, able to silence their wives with a word or a look. He giggles to himself as he tries to imagine Micky doing the same. In all honesty, Jaejoong reckons he’d probably just laugh in his poor husband’s face if he tried. 

“What’s so funny love?” Micky wraps his arms around his wife from behind, kissing his ear before resting his chin lightly on the pregnant man’s shoulder and rubbing his belly gently. The last guests are gone and they finally have the house to themselves. Jaejoong hasn’t elbowed him in the gut yet so that’s a positive sign at least.

The blond man hums as he leans back into his husband’s embrace briefly before sighing and pouting. “My feet hurt. Can we sit down?”

Micky steps back and captures his wife’s hand, tugging him along slowly through the mostly empty house save the hired waitstaff and their own household servants busy cleaning up any evidence of the dinner party. He pulls Jaejoong into the sun room, overlooking the back gardens and takes a seat on the couch. He pats his lap, and the beautiful man doesn’t hesitate, sitting down sideways and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Jaejoong snuggles into his husband’s embrace, tilting his head to rub his forehead against the other man’s jaw, like a kitten nudging for attention, before trying out Heechul’s suggestion. There’s no time like the present, right? And he’s sure it’s been a long time coming anyway. “We need to talk.”

Micky freezes at the words, his mind blanking suddenly in his panic as he squeezes his wife tightly.

“Micky? Micky, stop! You’re hurting me.” Jaejoong struggles to try and extricate himself from the vice-like grip he suddenly finds himself in but he might as well be talking to a wall.

“You’re not leaving me!” Micky manages to choke out, his voice harsh in his panic. “I won’t let you, you hear me? I don’t care if you don’t love me and I’m so fucking sorry I’ve been an ass these last two years but you cannot leave me. You can’t. Please, Jae, don’t leave me.” Micky tightens his grip on his wife as he buries his face into the shoulder he has managed to squeeze into turning towards him. He is almost choking on his panic and is clinging to his wife like a lifeline. 

The pain is forgotten as Jaejoong’s mind hurries to process his upset husband’s words. Leave? Why would he leave? He is startled when a broken voice he barely recognises as belonging to Micky cuts through his confusion.

“I’m so sorry, Jae. Baby, please don’t go.”

Jaejoong is starting to get upset himself. When did he say he’s leaving? Does Micky want him to leave? No, he doesn’t, that’s not it. What’s wrong then? What happened? And as he works through it in his mind, it suddenly dawns on him what may have triggered Micky’s sudden odd behaviour. The young wife growls low in his throat as he mentally plots ways to dismember Heechul. God, _we need to talk_ indeed. His poor husband just got the wrong idea.

He digs his fingers hard into Micky’s ribs, and the man lets go of his wife in shock. Before the older man can react and re-squeeze him to death, Jaejoong places both hands on his cheeks and turns his face towards him. He feels even more sorry when he sees the pain in his husband’s eyes and makes a mental note to yell at Heechul the first chance he gets. 

“I am not leaving you.” He starts but has to pause when Micky starts shaking his head and Jaejoong has to forceably hold him in place, looking straight on into each other’s eyes. “Look at me and read my lips. I. AM. NOT. LEAVING. YOU.” He almost laughs when Micky’s eyes indeed dart down to look at his mouth. He licks his lips, oddly reassured when his husband’s eyes don’t glaze over as they normally do. Good, they’re not going to fuck till he gets this straight to his bumbling husband and so he soldiers on. Bedamned with his pride, he wants to sort this out before either of them jump to anymore weird conclusions in the future as Micky has right now. 

“I don’t know if you just love me because of the way I look, or if you really love me, Yoochun-ah.” Jaejoong almost never calls his husband by his given name outside certain circumstances, but he does this time because it is his tool to convey affection. He only uses it when he’s happy and sated and feeling like a beloved kitten and he knows that the older man knows this so hopefully he will calm down. It is also his secret code because he only started using it when he realised he’d fallen in love with the clueless man. 

Micky opens his mouth to claim otherwise but Jaejoong covers his mouth with his palm and shakes his head at him.

“I’m talking now. Please just listen. You can talk later.” He pecks at his nose before continuing. “I get insecure when you flirt with other people especially now when I’m all fat and puffy.”

Micky struggles once again to speak. Fat and puffy? His wife is glowing. Pregnancy suits him and there is no way in hell he would ever use the words fat or puffy to describe the man in his arms. The added weight has made him blossom and look even more beautiful if that’s even possible. Oh, Jae… He takes his wife’s hand from his mouth and places his own palm against the other man’s lips and the younger man’s brow furrows in consternation.

“How about we take turns to speak ok? You are not fat or puffy and I’m not just saying that, Jae. Don’t read my lips, look into my eyes and know that I have never lied to you.” Unbeknownst to him, Micky is echoing the same words his best friend uses on his own wife in a penthouse apartment high up in the Seoul skyline. “I do love you for you, tantrums and all and I am more than sorry for my part in them.”

Jaejoong does as he is told, staring into the dark brown eyes of his husband and he reads the truth in there. He suddenly feels like crying. 

“I love when you sing in the kitchen while you cook and how your songs get grumpy when the dish is not turning out to your liking. I love when I can tell exactly what it is you’re reading by the expressions on your face. I love how you lay out my clothes for me for the next day even when you’re angry with me and I’m sleeping on the couch. I love when you stand up for Minnie against Yunho when even I am afraid of the man sometimes and I’ve known him for thirty years. I love how you get upset when animals don’t seem to like you and then you have this sad pout that I just want to kiss away because who cares about animals when you have me?”

Jaejoong laughs tearily at Micky’s lame attempt at making him laugh, but his heart is soaring. 

“I love watching you play the piano and compose sad little tunes, even though it makes my heart hurt to hear them. I’m sorry I never asked you about it because I now know I’m the reason why your songs are always sad.”

Jaejoong stares wide-eyed at his husband, blinking away the tears. He has no idea that Micky is even aware he plays the piano. He usually plays in the middle of the night, when it’s quiet and when he thinks Micky is sound asleep. The music room is in a completely different wing to their master suite so for Micky to come looking for him, warms his heart.

As if reading his thoughts, Micky continues, “I cannot sleep without you. When you leave the bed, I wake up. I thought to tell you a few times but then I realised if I did, you may never go and play the piano again because you never do it during the day.”

Jaejoong sniffles quietly, still listening, staring in awe at Micky whom he never really thought cared about anything besides having a pretty young wife by his side despite his constant vows of love.

“Jae-ah, will you play for me? Will you compose a tune to tell me you forgive me? I’m sorry for hurting you. I don’t mean to, I promise I only love you.”

Jaejoong nods shyly, a pretty blush colouring his cheeks as he leans forward to press his mouth against his husband’s whispering quietly.

“I love you too…”

~~~

 

Somehow, some way, the tall couple manages to make it back to their bedroom without crashing into anything or breaking things. Changmin pulls away just as they enter the bedroom, detouring to the lavish master bathroom, complete with a jacuzzi and sauna. Yunho follows him in and leans against the doorway, watching amusedly as his rather disheveled wife takes the lid off the jacuzzi and turns it on. His dinner jacket is long gone and so are most of the buttons on his shirt, Changmin having ripped them in his eagerness. Yunho is a little regretful that he hadn’t managed to return the favour yet since his wife is still fully clothed. Well, if the jacuzzi is any indication, he’s not going to be clothed for long and he grins at the thought. 

“Do I want to know what debauchery is going through your mind, old man, if that leer is anything to go by?” 

Changmin’s amused voice cuts through Yunho’s pleasant daydreams and he smirks at his wife. “Your debauchery, my love.”

The young wife can’t help it. He cracks up. Fully cracks up the way only Changmin can when he is genuinely amused. His entire body laughs - he claps his hands, head thrown back, his body rocking back and forth not to mention his stamping feet. The mismatched eye-smile is in full effect and he just howls with laughter as he sits perched on the edge of the jacuzzi.

Yunho can’t help but chuckle at the how freely Changmin is laughing. He hasn’t heard him laugh like that in far too long and he strips out of his ruined shirt, while watching his gorgeous wife laugh himself silly. He folds his arms across his chest, muscles bunching as the teenager slowly regains his composure, still giggling a little, the mis-matched eye smile still very much there as he looks up at Yunho. 

“You’ve been hanging out with Micky far too much. That was so greasy I think I can still feel the oil slick.” Changmin smirks before standing back up, not waiting for his husband to respond. He turns his back on Yunho, stripping quickly out of his clothes before climbing into the jacuzzi. The warmth of the bubbling water is a welcome respite from the cool bathroom. It is summer but he is in need of a massage between his shoulder blades having spent the last two nights propped upright in a guest bedroom in the Park Mansion, unable to sleep and he needs to work some kinks out. Yunho isn’t exactly very good at giving massages so this will have to do for now. He rolls his neck, rotating it to the left and right, sinking into the deep bath till only his head is above water. He settles himself against the spa jets, angling so that they’re hitting the right spot. He finally looks back up to see his husband still unmoving in the doorway, watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Are you going to stare at me all night or come join me?” 

Yunho laughs at the demanding question. He loves that his little bitch of a wife is back, he’d have him no other way. The snark, the brattiness, even the occasional rudeness. However all that is tempered by Changmin’s actions which because the younger man hides behind his snark and Yunho will not call him out for it. His bark is worse than his bite that’s for sure and he wonders if he will ever hear his wife say the words he just said. He won’t press him though. He wonders if it’s a futile endeavour hoping that he will hear words of love back before their baby is born. He strips out of his remaining clothes and climbs into the hot tub, sitting opposite Changmin who is busy wetting his hair now, ignoring Yunho after getting bored waiting probably, and humming merrily to himself. He is once again reminded exactly how young his wife is. No one really gets to see this side of Changmin except him. Not even Jaejoong. It is difficult for Yunho to sometimes remember how old his wife is because ninety percent of the time, he is this mature, snarky, intelligent, aloof supermodel. And then there’s that ten percent where he is as he is now, as happy as clam, splashing about in the warm water.

Changmin is happy. For the first time in he can’t even remember how long, he is genuinely happy. He pats his belly reassuringly under the swirling water, finally able to allow himself to feel excited about his pregnancy. He sinks low in the water, humming contentedly as the jets pound at the knots in his shoulders. He closes his eyes and tilts his head back, wetting his hair and allowing his mind to drift. He stretches out a foot and finds Yunho’s knee and nudges it, silently asking for a footrub which he gets and he smiles to himself. His thoughts move back to his baby and he caresses the tiny bump lovingly, wondering idly if they’re going to have a boy or a girl. Jaejoong seems determined to marry them off and in all honesty, Changmin has no objections to this, as long as they are all agreeable. However he reels himself back from that line of thought, the future of that daydream much too distant for him to spend time on right now. He returns to the present, still idly rubbing his belly when he stops mid-thought. He’s popped. Isn’t it a little early? Jaejoong only just popped about four weeks ago and he’s eight weeks ahead in his pregnancy. But their bodies are different so maybe that’s it. Changmin shrugs off the thought and opens his eyes, sitting up and pulling his foot away from his husband. He’s curious to see if Yunho knows his body enough to notice the change and so he moves through the water, nudging Yunho’s legs apart as he turns and settles back against him, resting the back of his head on the older man’s shoulder, nuzzling the side of his jaw as his hands rub up and down his thighs. He can feel Yunho’s partial erection poking at his back and he wiggles, nudging against it and Yunho drops his head to nip at his ear.

“Stop that unless you want me to make good on my debauchery comment. I know you’re tired.” Yunho’s presses his mouth against Changmin’s temple as he speaks, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, occasionally swiping crossing his chest, but studiously avoiding any erogenous zones. 

“How do you know I’m tired? I’m practically half your age, old man. I can keep up.” Changmin’s tone is mocking but there is no malice behind it. In fact, he is trying to hide his surprise that Yunho notices his fatigue.

“H-half my age? Why you little brat!” Yunho’s suddenly finds his ego slightly bruised even though he knows the teenager is teasing him. Well, he’ll just tease him back, and he quickly crosses his arms across his wife’s chest and his fingers unerringly find his nipples, pinching hard, eliciting a gasping moan from Changmin which goes straight to his groin and his cock springs to attention, not that it had far to go anyway. 

Changmin uncrosses Yunho’s arms from his chest and leans forward, pinching his thigh in response while trying to even out his breathing. Such a simple touch but god he is already ready to go, his cock heavy between his legs. To be honest, he was ready to go when Yunho was rolling his sleeves up in the dining room earlier… He coughs to disguise a bubbling moan at that stray thought and rocks his ass backwards, feeling his husband hard against him. 

“Stop trying to distract me.” Changmin grumbles, but with no venom. “How did you know I’m tired, old man?”

“I’m starting to view “old man” as an endearment just so you know.” Yunho chuckles as his wife growls half-heartedly at him, probably out of sheer habit. “I notice everything about you. Your movements were slower than normal and you kept rolling your neck earlier. You also spaced out during conversations several times and you only do that when you’re tired or bored. Considering the topic of discussion was the woeful state of the government, something you’re actually interested in, I deduced it wasn’t boredom that was causing you to space out. You haven’t slept well, have you, Min-ah?”

Changmin sighs, once again leaning back fully against his husband’s broader torso, feeling oddly sad. Yunho’s words only serve to prove to him that he’s also to blame in this woeful miscommunication between them. If he wasn’t so self-indulgent in his own feelings, he’d have noticed Yunho’s attention. He turns his head and rubs his nose along his husband’s slightly scratchy chin. His husband has given him so much, it’s only right he gives something back even though it’s difficult for him to relinquish that little bit for himself “just in case”. Changmin has spent years in a self-imposed protective bubble around his heart, but he’s not stupid enough to keep at it just because. Marriage is about compromise isn’t it? Give and take? He is not selfish. 

“I can’t sleep without you…” the younger man admits softly, giving in.

Yunho groans at the answer he knows has cost his handsome wife a fair bit to say, as he wraps an arm around the teenager and using his free hand to tilt his chin up, capturing his mouth in a desperate kiss. 

Changmin moans into his husband’s mouth, hand reaching back up to clutch at his nape as he tries to get closer, wanting more contact, wanting them to be as one. There is not the usual fight for dominance as he willingly lets Yunho’s tongue enter his mouth as he sucks eagerly on it, wanting to taste the older man, and not getting enough of him. He licks and sucks at his tongue, before chasing it back into Yunho’s mouth, the groan comes from deep within his chest when his husband starts sucking on his tongue. He sweeps it languidly, exploring the warmth of the older man, all the while, unconsciously moving and pressing closer, almost trying to climb backwards into his lap, the water sloshing around them merrily when Yunho suddenly rips his mouth away, gasping loudly.

Yunho stares at the slightly unfocused eyes of his wife who is blinking at him, trying to regain his bearings. The slow blinks only serve to highlight how long his eyelashes are, those liquid brown eyes hazy with lust. He looks so young and vulnerable in that instance but that thought is a brief one as Yunho remembers why he broke their kiss in the first place. He has a hand on Changmin’s belly and the hard bump he feels has stunned him. His wife is only 10 or 11 weeks along isn’t he? 

“Min-ah…” He starts but has no idea how to continue as he keeps caressing the slight curvature on a normally taut and flat belly. The emotions are bubbling up and as he looks into the clearing eyes of his wife, he is rocked by how thankful he is that they are in accord once again. His young pregnant wife, probably one of the most stubborn men he’s ever met, suddenly looks shy, as he drops his eyes to stare down into the swirling water. Had the jets been off, Yunho warrants those eyes would be on his hand on his belly.

“Love… is there something you forgot to tell me?” Yunho removes his hand briefly from Changmin’s belly to lean forward to pull both his wife’s long legs over one thigh so the man is seated somewhat sideways, still between his legs but now the younger man can’t hide his face. He rubs his back soothingly, while his other hand moves back over the bump. His wife is silent, biting his lip as he refuses to look up. Yunho relinquishes his touch over his baby to focus on his wife, grabbing Changmin gently by the chin to turn his face towards him. 

Changmin has no idea what to say. The bump is honestly not a large one, very slight in fact to his eyes and he doesn’t even half expect Yunho to notice, but the man seems to be full of surprises today. As he is coaxed to meet his husband’s gaze, he sighs, wondering how long his husband has loved him because now that the words have been said, he realises how palpable it is in almost everything the older man does. His own blindness astounds him. 

“I popped that day we destroyed half the Park china.”

Yunho wraps his arms around his wife and squeezes gently. “That explains why I haven’t noticed then. We haven’t been intimate since.” He nuzzles Changmin’s cheek before pressing wet kisses along his jaw.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d notice.”

Yunho pulls back to look at his wife, seeing the naked truth in his eyes and his heartstrings tug at how insecure his wife really is and it’s his own fault as a husband really. But before he can respond, Changmin struggles out of his arms, slightly sluggish in the warm water as he moves to straddle his lap, long legs folded on either side, their semi-erections nudging as he settles himself in place. He watches the glittering eyes of his wife whose lips twist into a smirk, one he is very familiar with and his cock responds in kind. 

Changmin is really not the sappy sort and now that he is relatively secure in his husband, he wants to get down to the business end of things. He wonders idly if Yunho is going to start “making love” to him rather than fucking him. He shudders at the thought. He’s going to make sure all these confessions don’t change anything in terms of their love life because Changmin loves fucking. Making love is probably going to leave him limp since even the mere thought of it sends him cringing in a mass of do not want. He leans forward, opening his mouth against Yunho’s visibly bruised shoulder and bites down. Hard. 

The pain lances right through Yunho like a bolt of lightning and his cock hardens completely in seconds. His wife, god his wife is really something else. The surge of lust he feels from the pain shocks him as he reflexively grabs at Changmin’s ass, squeezing and kneading as his wife doesn’t let up on his assault on the injured shoulder. 

Changmin pulls back slightly, licking at the teeth marks in the already purpled shoulder before latching onto another bruised area, sucking and licking hard, digging his teeth in as he rocks on Yunho’s lap, both their erections now in full glory, frotting against each other. The drawn out moan from the older man reverberates in his chest and Changmin can feel it against himself and this turns him on even more as he moves to lave over every inch of the large bruise he caused, not holding back at all in terms of teeth. It is not that Changmin enjoys inflicting pain on his husband. He enjoys the reaction he gets from inflicting the pain. He wants it rough and he wants it now, and he knows exactly which buttons to push. 

Yunho’s is a groaning mess. He cannot stop the sounds as each nip sends white hot spikes through him but all it does is to make his cock painfully hard as his wife rocks mercilessly against him. The friction just enough for now but he knows it’s only a matter of time before he flips his deviant monster of a wife over and fucks him. He is struggling very hard to resist the impulse though but he can feel his control slipping as Changmin licks a wet trail from his sore shoulder to his throat and up along his jawline before his hot panting breath is against his ear. 

“Fuck me, old man.” The voice is a taunt. A challenge even. “And remember your promise…”

Yunho’s response is growl as he reaches up to fist a handful of his wife’s hair, tearing him roughly from against his ear, crashing their mouths together. There is no finesse in this kiss. This kiss is meant to dominate. To show his young wife exactly who is in control here. Their kiss is all clashing teeth and tongue and rough nips and Yunho wouldn’t be surprised if either of them draw blood. They’ve done so before. 

Their mouths slant hotly over each other’s, Changmin’s hands grappling at Yunho’s slick shoulders, trying to find some purchase in the churning water. The pain on his scalp from his husband’s tight grip in his hair is delicious as he lifts himself up, their mouths still latched as he struggles to draw breath through his nose. His moves are practiced, natural, as he moves his hips up over Yunho’s belly to try and impale himself but once again, Yunho rips his mouth away from his, staring at him with eyes swimming in lust, his grip on his ass painfully tight. 

Yunho has not completely lost his mind that he doesn’t realise what his crazy wife is about to do as he pulls his hand from his hair to pull his cock down and out of the way of his wife’s ass before letting him slide down as he was about to do. He almost laughs at Changmin’s disgruntled expression as he leans forward to nip hard at his bottom lip before speaking.

“Get the lube, Changmin-ah. You know this is not going to happen any other way.”

“But I want you now.” 

“Then get the right lube.”

Changmin glares at his husband as he slowly tries to stand in the water, extremely unsteady on his feet from the heat, the lust and the bent position of his legs. Yunho steadies him with his hands as he regains an upright position, to reach up to the shelf where the towels are to seek the “right lube”. As he leans forward, a hand splayed on the wall to steady himself, his legs stutter when his husband suddenly envelopes his needy cock in his mouth, sucking down hard and his hips inadvertently rock forward, seeking more of that tight warmth. He clenches his eyes shut, as Yunho rakes his fingernails up the back of one thigh while his other hand still supporting him, sucking and licking on his cock without the use of hands, his mouth moving up and down his length, never once popping off the tip as he drags his teeth over the swollen glands teasingly. His husband is ridiculously good at this but Changmin really doesn’t want to come like that. His butt muscles clench reflexively, spurring him on to find that stupid black bottle. He pulls down the towels, uncaring as they land on the slightly damp floor from their earlier sloshing and has to swallow his whoop when he spies the familiar black bottle. He grabs it and pushes himself back from the wall, the momentum dislodging Yunho from his cock. 

Yunho moans as that slick hardened flesh is ripped from his mouth, his wife’s taste heavy on his tongue and he wants more. A bottle drops with a splash right in front of him and he smirks, grabbing it quickly. He struggles to stand up, sitting on the edge of the tub with Changmin standing and watching him, eyes hooded and cloudy with need, waiting silently. Yunho pops the cap open and squeezes a tiny amount out onto the tip of three fingers. He looks up to see his wife smirking as he widens his stance, hands placed on each shoulder. Yunho finds his entrance easily, smearing the lube around the tight ring before breaching it slowly. Changmin’s hand squeezes painfully at his bruised shoulder, gripping tighter than he needs to as his other hand is clutching nowhere as tightly, his eyes burning into Yunho’s. It really doesn’t take long for all three fingers to comfortably fit in and he scissors them roughly, grimly satisfied when his wife lets out a moan he knows he wants to keep in, as those eyes don’t let up, glaring defiantly down at him even as Yunho stabs at his prostate. 

Changmin bites his lip hard, trying to hold himself together as his cock sways as he jerks when his husband nudges cruelly within him. The pain is there, but it is a welcome pain and he wants more. He wants to feel alive, to feel himself holding the older man tight within him. He wants Yunho to lose that damnable control of his. He removes his hand from the uninjured shoulder, leaning his weight heavily into the other, almost sneering when the older man winces slightly as he reaches down and pulls his hand away roughly, body stiffening as those long fingers leave his body. He grabs blindly for the lube, popping the lid off with one hand and squeezing several drops out onto Yunho’s waiting cock. He doesn’t bother smearing it though, knowing his body will do it for him. He digs his fingers into that shoulder one last time, before turning around and lowering himself. The initial breach of his entrance by the slick head of his husband’s cock is easy enough but Changmin wants the pain and he knows it will drive Yunho mad, as he pauses, with only the swollen head within his body. His thighs are starting to complain at the odd, half lowered position but Changmin ignores them as he looks up to the opposite vanity, in the mirror, meeting the older man’s waiting eyes in it, before he drops his hips, the hoarse scream as he impales himself echoing around the massive bathroom.

Yunho knows it is coming but it still shocks him. He doesn’t move as he allows Changmin’s body to adjust to the rough instrusion, self-inflicted of course as the man whimpers in his arms, but Yunho knows he is not upset. Far from it in fact as he pushes his wife forward, following him, their bodies tightly connected till the younger man is bent over across the large tub, hands gripping the opposite side of the jacuzzi, head back, staring at Yunho via the mirror. He leans down over his wife’s smooth back, eyes never leaving the other’s as he whispers into his ear. A promise.

“I hope you don’t have any plans tomorrow, love…” His voice comes out low and husky as he nips playfully at the defiant teenager’s ear, chuckling when Changmin shrugs his shoulder, trying to dislodge him. He slaps a hand hard across one ass cheek, smirking when he sees the younger man’s eyes widen in surprise in the mirror before leaning back to finish what he’s started off saying, licking at the lobe, “…Because you won’t be able to walk once I’m done with you tonight.” The moan that leaves Changmin’s throat is low and guttural as Yunho watches his eyes roll back at his words and he pulls out slowly before snapping his hips back hard. 

Yunho rakes his fingers down the sides of his wife’s long body as he stands up, gripping onto Changmin’s hips as he slams into him once again. The pace is painful, animalistic as he ruts into the the younger man’s eager body. He never once takes his eyes off his wife who is shouting curses at him, his hot eyes setting Yunho’s body on fire. The man is almost distractingly vocal but the barbs and taunts only serve to make Yunho want to tame his ridiculous brat of a wife. He pulls out suddenly, earning himself a wail of protest as Changmin turns to glare at him but Yunho ignores the teenager as he moves to settle back into the warm water.

“Ride me.” Comes the simple command.

The “right lube” indeed is the only thought that crosses Changmin’s mind as he scowls at his husband, moving to stand astride the man once again, deftly twisting out of the way when Yunho tries to capture his cock as he lowers himself into the warm water. He doesn’t bother with hands, once again digging his nails into the older man’s broad shoulders, his now loosened opening finds the head of Yunho’s cock easily enough and he wiggles his hips into position before sliding down the slickened cock. He drops his head back, unable to stifle the gasp of the full intrusion once again before tilting his head back up. 

Husband and wife stare at each other, before the wife starts to move, rocking hard on the husband’s lap as he leans forward to kiss that perfect cupid bow mouth. Such a beautiful mouth on a man and that man is his, and his alone. The younger man doesn’t let up the pace set earlier by his husband, filthy words spilling from his mouth, taunting the older man, wanting him to lose control and Yunho can only hold out for so long, his grip on his wife’s cock harsh as he desperately strokes hard.

Changmin yanks Yunho’s head back as he latches onto his throat, sucking hard, making sure he leaves a mark because he is done with being the only one marked as taken. His husband is his alone and he wants the whole damn world to know it. He is so close to release but grits his teeth against it, scoring Yunho’s throat and collarbone with his teeth, demanding more from his husband. The burning ache in his body is welcome and he tries to control his increasingly desperate wailing as the angle he is in repeatedly stabs at his prostrate, driving him mad. 

“You fucking brat.” Yunho chokes out when Changmin bites down a little too hard and he squeezes his cock, pumping harshly while his other hand yanks his wife back from off his throat, pushing him away slightly, pinching a dusky nipple hard while his other hand never stops stroking. His eyes see straight through his wife’s.

“I fucking love you.” He grits out and Changmin loses the battle right there, bending forward and burying his face in the older man’s neck, body jerking harshly as he comes into the warm water, almost sobbing in relief despite losing their battle of wills. As usual, Yunho is not far behind, his cock having no defence against that clenching body that sucks everything out of him. He spends himself, holding his shaking wife close, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead into a wet shoulder as he murmurs Changmin’s name in an unbroken litany, overwhelmed by the force of his orgasm. 

As they come down from their orgasms, their bodies still joined, Yunho doesn’t stop murmuring nonsensical words to his sated wife who is slumping fully against him, completely boneless as they sink a little lower into the warm (and now tainted) water. He rubs his hand soothingly up and down the teenager’s back, pressing occasional kisses to his temple, enjoying the almost hypnotic sound of the jets and churning water. He feels rather than hears the words Changmin mouths against his throat, vibrating against his skin, and marking him like nothing else ever can or will. 

“I love you too, old man.”


End file.
